Crystal From the Sky
by MsMacBeth10
Summary: Inu's gang come across a young girl named Crystal who escapes from demons and nearly fell to her death if Inu didn't save her...who is she and why is Naraku interested in her? InuxOc...don't read if you like InuxKag! Also some Kag/Sesh and Kohaku/Rin.
1. Crystal

Inuyasha and the rest of the gang made their way through a forest. Suddenly, they heard a scream followed by a rush of wind.

"Demons!" Inuyasha growled, just as a girl fell from the demons' cluster. She was screaming and had her eyes tight shut.

"Oh, damn!" Inuyasha leapt into the air and caught the girl before she could hit the ground. The girl opened her eyes.

"Let me go, you! Ah!" She screamed. She pulled something tighter to her chest.

"Calm down, we're just trying to save you!" Kagome murmured soothingly. The girl stared at her with her eyes wide open.

"Ah! A demon!" The girl screamed.

"Will you please shut up?" Inuyasha snapped. "Who are you, anyways?"

The girl blinked a few times and said, "Crystal."

"Crystal? Is that your name?" Sango asked, sounding curious.

"Yes…But that's not why I'm called Crystal."

"What do you mean?" Miroku made his way over.

Crystal suddenly realized that she was still in Inuyasha's arms. "Let me go!" The girl waved her arms widely, causing Inuyasha to drop her. But as she waved her arms, something fell out from her hands.

"Oh…what is this?" Sango bent down and removed the blanket covering the object. Something glowed, and everyone gasped.

"A crystal!" Shippo cried.

"Yes…indeed. I am the guardian of this magical crystal."


	2. Guardian of the crystal

"Tell us more!" Shippo begged.

"Hmm..." Crystal murmured. "I'm responsible for guarding this crystal, as you already know."

"Yes. But we want more details. Why were those demons after you?" Inuyasha demanded, folding his arms across his chest.

Crystal closed her eyes, and said one single word. A word that made everyone gasp.

"Naraku."

* * *

"Why is Naraku interested in you? How do you even KNOW about him?" Kagome asked.

"He sent demons to our village and those demons killed every single person. My mother hid me inside the chicken coop, so I was safe. After I was sure the demons were gone, I came out, but they were still there. Before I knew what happened, they had kidnapped me..." Crystal explained.

"How do you know that it was NARAKU who sent those demons?" Miroku asked.

"He sent a woman to our village before. The woman told me that if I handed over the crystal, then Naraku will leave the village unharmed. But I refused."

"A woman? Who was it?" Inuyasha demanded.

"A woman with a fan and two feathers in her hair."

Everyone said at the same time, "kagura."

"Yes, I think so." Crystal said. "After the demons carried me away, I managed to escape. But I hadn't realized that they were flying, and I fell...Thank you, Inuyasha, for saving me."

"It was nothing." Inuyasha muttered, not looking at her.

"You sure are pretty. Crystal, will you bare my child?" Miroku asked.

"Don't listen to him, he's a lecher." Sango slapped his face. Crystal smiled slightly.

"Listen, we need to know what the crystal is for." Inuyasha knelt down beside her. "Can you tell us...? Why is Naraku interested in it?"

"I can't tell you...I'm sorry. Only the headman of the village knows besides me and my mother...I'm not supposed to tell anyone. But I will tell you one thing," She added as Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak. "This crystal is really important. It's powerful, too. If it falls into the wrong hands, the whole world can be doomed. I have to guard it with my life."

"That's more than one thing. And thank you, Crystal, that's all we need to know." Miroku said kindly, glaring at Inuyasha to make sure that he didn't say anything rude.

"Is there a place for me to sit...?" As Crystal said "sit", Inuyasha slammed into the ground. Everyone else gasped.

"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Sorry, I had no idea." Crystal looked confused. "What just happened?"

"I thought kagome is the only one who can tell Inuyasha to 'sit'!" Sango said.

"Maybe it's because her crystal gave her the power." kagome said, sounding surprised. "I guess I'm not the only one who can control Inuyasha anymore..."

"Don't you dare say 'sit' in front of me again, you little...!" Inuyasha growled.

"Don't worry, I won't." Crystal replied.


	3. Deadly Encounter with Kagura!

Crystal opened her eyes to find herself inside a hut. She looked around. "Where am I?" She asked.

"We came across this hut while heading to your village, so we stopped for the night here. In the morning Inuyasha and the others went to your village. Since you were still asleep, they told Kirara and me to stay here." Shippo explained.

"Hmm..." Crystal closed her eyes and sighed. "I wonder how long I've been asleep."

Suddenly, a huge tornado blew around, causing the hut to shatter (not really *shatter* like glass, if you know what I mean), and it sent Crystal, Shippo, and Kirara flying out.

"Ah!" Crystal screamed. She just barely got to grab her crystal. She landed onto the ground with a painful thud. Then she lifted her head and gasped. "Kagura!"

"My, my, my. Look who it is." Kagura chuckled. "Naraku warned me that Inuyasha might be around, but look how lucky I am!"

Crystal stiffened. "You've come for the crystal again, haven't you, Kagura?"

"Clever girl. No wonder that pathetic village chose YOU as the guardian...now hand me that crystal at once...or else!"

"My village is not pathetic!" Crystal cried in rage. "I will die before giving the crystal to you!"

"Then that's how it will be...hold still now, otherwise it would hurt. Dance of blades!" Kagura waved her fan, and sharp blades flew out.

Crystal had nowhere to run, and gritted her teeth to stop herself from screaming as the blades cut through her arms and legs. "I shall protect this crystal forever!" She gasped. "Even if you kill me, I will still guard it!"

"Hmph. Let's see, then. Dance of blades!" Kagura yelled.

"Ah!" Crystal cried in pain.

"Oh, no! Crystal, hold on!" Shippo said.

"What's going on here?" Inuyasha demanded, running towards them. "Crystal!" He spotted her, lying on the ground, and ran to her. Miroku and Sango followed, with Kagome last.

"Kagura!" Miroku said.

"I...I...Inu...Inuyasha..." Crystal gasped.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked, kneeling down.

"Kagura...attacked...the...crystal..." Crystal muttered. "I...had...no...choice. I...have...to...guard..it." She groaned, and closed her eyes.

"Crystal!" Inuyasha yelled. "Don't die!"

Kagome came over with her medicine kit. After checking her pulse, Kagome said, "Don't worry, Inuyasha. She's still alive. Poor girl...those wounds look nasty."

"Give me the crystal!" Kagura demanded. "Now!"

"No...no...no matter what...I...won't give...the...crystal to...you!" Crystal gritted her teeth and pulled herself up.

"Careful. You shouldn't be over doing things." Inuyasha muttered. But Crystal ignored him and held out the crystal.

"Leave us alone!" Crystal yelled. Suddenly, a flash of light blinded everyone, including Kagura. The light was so strong that for a moment nothing was visible. When it did finally die, and Crystal collapsed onto the ground again, they all found that Kagura had escaped.


	4. Healing and Jealousy

"Will she be ok?" Inuyasha asked anxiously.

"What's wrong? It's not like YOU to ask how she is..." Kagome replied.

"But she's been out for three days!" Inuyasha protested. "We can't wait for her...we'll never find Naraku like this."

"Hmm..." Kagome replied. "Perhaps we should take her to Keade's village..."

* * *

"Inuyasha?" Crystal moaned and opened her eyes. "How long was I out?" She tried to sit up but groaned in pain.

"Don't try to move. Your wounds are deep." Sango said. "We brought you to Keade's village so she can look at you..."

"I know Keade." Crystal murmured dreamily. "She came to our village and healed my mother after she became really sick, and there was nothing we could do..."

"I see." Sango murmured. "Why would you ask for Inuyasha and not anyone else?"

"I...don't know. Where's Kagome?"

"She went back home." Inuyasha came in and sat down beside her. "How are you feeling?"

"Not bad..." Crystal stared at Inuyasha. "So you came to rescue me...didn't you?"

"I only came because I smelled Naraku, even though it was Kagura."

"He also smelled your blood." Sango teased.

"Did I say so?" Inuyasha snapped at the demon slayer.

"If ye guys don't mind, I must change her bandages now." Keade came in.

"I'm staying right here." Inuyasha snapped. Crystal blushed.

"Please, can't you leave me alone?"

"Feh." Inuyasha turned and followed Sango out.

* * *

"Inuyasha, you care for me, don't you?" Crystal wondered. Inuyasha didn't look at her.

"Why do you ask?"

"I...I'm just curious."

"Crystal, you're not like any other girl I met...you're *special*." Inuyasha began.

"I..." Crystal didn't know what to say. She could feel her cheeks burning. Inuyasha took her face in his hands and turned her head to him.

"Listen, I know how you feel...You must feel terrible to have your village destroyed."

"Yes, I do." Tears started to slide down Crystal's cheeks. Inuyasha wiped some away with his thumb, and pulled her head towards him. Without knowing what was happening, Crystal buried her head into Inuyasha's chest and started to cry harder. Inuyasha rapped his arms around her.................

* * *

"Inuyasha, I'm bac--" Kagome stopped short as she saw him embracing Crystal._How could he_!? Jealousy fluttered into the miko's stomach. First Kikyo, and now Crystal!

"Inuyasha, how could you?" Kagome demanded. He lifted his head and met her eyes.

"Kagome...I..." Inuyasha began. "She started crying and....before I knew it..."

"Arg, you two-timer! Actually, three-timer!" Kagome started to cry.

"Kagome! Don't cry!" Inuyasha gasped.

But the miko ignored him and turned and ran towards the Forest of Inuyasha...


	5. the crystal's True Powers

Kagome didn't stop until she bumped into someone. And that someone was no other than Seshoumaru.

"Seshoumaru!" Kagome stopped dead and stared at him. Rin and Jaken was following from behind, and Kohaku came around last.

"It's you." Seshoumaru muttered unkindly.

"Hi, Kagome!" Rin ran over to her. "How are you? What are you doing here?"

"I...I feel fine. What are YOU guys doing here?" Kagome replied, brushing some of her tears away.

"We--" Rin broke off as Seshoumaru gave her a cold glare. "Yes, my lord."

"What?" Kagome asked, confused. Just then she heard footsteps behind her, and Inuyasha appeared, followed by Crystal.

"Ah." Seshoumaru's eyes met the other girl's. "Just the person that I want to see."

"Me...?" Crystal stared at him.

"Leave her alone, you bastard!" Inuyasha growled, blocking Crystal from Seshoumaru.

"Oh, now I remember! Lord Seshoumaru came to talk to the girl about something that Naraku wants from her!" Rin suddenly said. Kohaku glared angrily at her.

"Rin, Seshoumaru told you to not tell anyone!" Kohaku said.

"Oops. I forgot..." Rin looked back at the demon slayer.

"About this?" Crystal held out the crystal. It glowed.

"Hmph. I can't believe Naraku will get rid of a village in pursuit of something as pathetic as this." Seshoumaru said.

"Excuse me!?" Crystal echoed, getting angry. "I can get rid of you very easily, you know! Like how I got rid of Kagura!"

Silence followed her speech. "What...what do you mean by that?" Inuyasha asked. "You mean that Kagura didn't _escape_ but died, somehow?"

"Yes!" Crystal said. "I guess I'll tell you the crystal's true powers, then. Listen up, all of you!"

"Maybe we should get Sango and Miroku and even Keade to join us..." Kagome suggested, glaring slightly at Crystal for being with Inuyasha earlier.

"Uh..." Kohaku muttered.

"Kohaku? What's wrong? Surely you want to see your sister!" RIn said.

* * *

"This crystal possesses the power to end the world. That's what happened to Kagura. If you get sucked into the crystal, then there is no way out. I think the crystal can end the world by sucking in everything in its path, leaving only the one who has the crystal unharmed. That's why Naraku wants it, since it's power can benefit him. But if he gets the crystal, then the whole world will be doomed. That's why it must be guarded and never left alone, or falls into the wrong hands. It is really important for me to keep it safe, from any danger, even if it costs me my life in the process." Crystal finished her speech and looked at everyone in turn.

Seshoumaru stood up wordlessly and made his way out. "Come, Rin. If you still wishes to travel with me."

"Yes, I'm com--" RIn broke off as Kohaku covered her mouth with his hand.

"Don't you want to stay here? It's much safer than traveling with Seshoumaru. Besides, with the crystal's power, then we don't have to worry about being in danger anymore!" Kohaku hissed at her.

"Hmm...I guess you're right, Kohaku." Rin muttered. "Lord seshoumaru, is it ok for me to stay here?" rin asked.

"As you wish. Come on, Jaken." Without another word, Seshoumaru vanished.

"So the crystal is like Miroku's wind tunnel?" Shippo asked.

"Wind tunnel?" Crystal asked.

"I have a hole in my hand that sucks up anything in its path. But then, it's not as powerful as the crystal since Naraku can stop me with the Saimyosho (sp?)" Miroku explained.

"We'll have to worry about that later, then." Crystal smiled. "I feel much better to tell you than to keep it a secret."

"Hmm..." Sango smiled and hugged her brother.


	6. Evil Naraku, Mysterious Kikyo

Crytal paced back and forth. "Oh, what to do, what to do?" She mumbled.

"Is something wrong?" Inuyasha asked, making her jump.

"I...Inuyasha! You scared me!" She stared at him. "I...I want to visit my village."

"Your village is gone, Crystal." He pointed out.

"Yes, but...don't you know what _pay respect_ means? And I want to go alone."

"I guess...You can ask Sango and take Kirara." He suggested.

Crystal nodded. "I'll be back as soon as possible." Then she hurried off to find Sango to ask to borrow Kirara.

* * *

"Mother...please, forgive me. I could not save you, nor the village. I'll always love and remember you, no matter what, and forever and for always." Crystal murmured, her hands clasped together, deep in prayers beside her mother's grave. She had been surprised when she found that Inuyasha and the others had buried all the villagers they could find. If Inuyasha was there, she would have flung her arms around him in thanks. _Does he really have...feelings for me?_ Crytal thought, standing up. She placed the rest of the flowers that she had found nearby onto the remainder graves, and sighed deeply.

"Well...well...well. Look who it is, and all alone, too. If it isn't my lucky day. Ku ku ku." A voice said, chuckling at his "luck".

Crystal spun around slowly. A man was standing there, watching her. "Naraku!" She growled, stiffening when she realized that she had left her crystal with Inuyasha. _Oh, what an idiot I am! I should be guarding it always._ Crystal thought, her heart pounding in her chest. She was utterly hopeless. Unless...She looked around and found a bow and quiver of arrows not far from where she was standing. Running over, she quickly grabbed them and turned around, facing Naraku again. "You...how dare you destroy my village!" Crystal said angrily.

"Ku ku ku. I dare to do anything I want to get what I want." Naraku snickered, watching her. "I bet you never even touched a bow or arrow in your life! And you dare to point that thing at me?"

"I don't care what happens! Just die already!" Crystal pulled the rope tight, then let go. A powerful light surrounded the arrow, and it hit Naraku directly in the chest. He had put up a barrier, but it was nothing as the arrow pierced through.

"How pathetic, Naraku. Letting someone who has never even picked up a bow to hurt you so." A woman walked towards them, with a bow and quiver of arrows herself. She was wearing a white top and red pants, just like Keade. _Is she a...priestess?_ Crystal thought, staring at her in awe.

"Kik...Kikyo!" Naraku growled. "Just the person that I wanted to meet!" Tentacles coming out of his body and headed towards the so-called Kikyo. Wordlessly, she drew out an arrow and shot it at the tentacles, making them "dissolve" and drop onto the ground. As Crystal watched this happen with amazement, she looked up to find Kagura hovering above in her feather, her fan out. She was about to kill Kikyo!

"Look out!" Crystal yelled, shooting an arrow at Kagura, who cursed and dodged the arrow, but had no time to hurt Kikyo. Kikyo's head turned and she looked up at the wind sorceress with disgust.

Naraku got his chance, aiming another tentacle at Kikyo, but quickly Crystal shot another arrow and stopped him from killing her. "Damn!" Naraku cursed under his breath.

"Kagura...it seems that we have no luck with these two today. Let's head back to the castle." Naraku suddenly was surrounded with miasma.

"Quick, get back!" Kikyo hissed at Crystal. She ducked out of the way, as Naraku disappeared, and Kagura flew off after him.

"Why did you save me, girl?" Kikyo asked Crystal before she could say anything.

"I...I can't just let you die!" Crystal stammered, shocked that the priestess would ask such a silly question.

"Well...You saved your enemy." Kikyo replied, watching Crystal as she stared back.

"What...? What do you mean?" Crystal gasped, drawing an arrow out and pointed it at Kikyo.

"Your...love rival, that is." Kikyo smiled slightly.

"What? You mean you love Inuyasha? I don't really care about love." Crystal muttered.

"Oh no? Hmm...it seems that you do like him, Crystal. ANyways, say nothing that happened between us or Naraku to Inuyasha. All will be made clear soon." With that, Kikyo turned and vanished.

So she wasn't just an ordinary priestess...


	7. The Kiss

Crystal felt her head throbbing as she flew back towards Keade's Village. Her near-death encounter with Naraku was too much for her. She wondered what had happened to Kikyo's relationship with Inuyasha if they weren't together now, anymore. _At least, that must be a good thing, right? If Kikyo indeed did love Inuyasha and was still with him when I came along, then..._Crystal thought, wondering if she should tell Inuyasha what had happened. _Surely he'll be pleased to find that his "girlfriend" is ok?_ She thought.

"Crystal!" Inuyasha raced over, followed by Sango and Miroku. "Are you Ok?" Inuyasha demanded, his eyes traveling pass her body as if looking for some sign of danger.

"I...I...I'm fine." Crystal replied curtly. She wasn't ready to tell him about Naraku and Kikyo. At least, not yet. "Where's my crystal?" She asked.

"Right here. See? I kept it safe for you." Inuyasha handed it to her.

"Thanks." Crystal muttered absently, and turned and headed towards the small river that seperated Keade's Village with Inuyasha's Forest.

"Hey, Crystal! Where are you going?" Inuyasha called to her.

Crystal froze, wondering what to say to the Hanyou. "Er...To find Kagome, I guess." She suddenly realized that Inuyasha had completely forgotten about his previous love.

* * *

Kagome ran, as if a herd of demons were after her. She didn't stop until she ran right into someone.

"If it isn't the miko again." Seshoumaru smirked as he watched her stand up.

"Se...Seshoumaru! What are y-you doing h-here!?!?" Kagome stammered, stumbling slightly.

"I could ask you the same thing." He merely responded.

"What! How dare a human dare question my lord!" Jaken ran over.

"Silence, Jaken. Tell me, miko, why aren't you traveling with that half-demon?"

"I...I...er...don't want to be with him anymore." Kagome muttered, blushing slightly.

"Hmm...you will be easy prey for demons." Seshoumaru smirked again, as she grimaced.

"I don't know what to do!" She burst out, tears starting to slide down her cheeks. "Inuyasha abandoned me! There's nowhere for me to go!"

"Humph. I guess you can stay with us for a while, then." Seshoumaru replied coldly.

"You'll let me!?" Kagome gasped.

"Unless you don't want to..."

"No! I'll accept your offer!" Kagome quickly responded.

* * *

Inuyasha hurried after Crystal. "Crystal, what are you thinking--bringing Kagome back!? I like it without her!" Inuyasha called, catching up to the girl with one giant leap.

"Hmm...You have too many loves, don't you?" Crystal muttered, half to herself.

"What...what do you mean?"

"First Kikyo, then Kagome, now me." Crystal responded, looking away from him.

"How do you know about Kikyo?" Inuyasha demanded. "I don't recall telling you about her!"

"I met her while I went to my village." Crystal slightly mused, wondering what Inuyasha's reaction would be. He stopped dead, turned, and stared at her.

"R-really?" He stammered.

"Yes. Naraku was there as well, but he escaped with Kagura after I nearly killed him with an arrow. I _would've _killed him if I had my crystal." Crystal went on. Dead silence met her speech.

"You...you can break Naraku's barrier!?" Inuyasha gasped finally, sounding shocked.

"Yes. Strange, cause I've never even shot an arrow in my whole entire life."

"Wow...I'm glad you're on our side, Crystal. I wouldn't want to...fight you." Inuyasha muttered, pulling her towards him. "Crystal...?"

"Yes?"

"I...I love you!" Inuyasha blurted out, waiting for her reaction.

"I...I love you...too." Crystal said, as he got closer to her, so close that their lips could touch.

Slowly, as if in slow motion, his lips met hers. Crystal's heart skipped a beat, and she closed her eyes, smiling. He slowly kissed her lips, followed by her cheeks, forehead, and lips again. "Mmm..." Crystal murmured, snuggling her head into his chest. She could hear his strong heart pounding, and it was the sound which caused her to slightly doze off.


	8. The Attack of the Ants: Part 1

"We need to find Naraku!" Inuyasha muttered impatiently for the umpteenth time. "We've been sticking around Keade's Village for too long!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha." Crystal pleaded. "You're starting to annoy us."

"Don't you mean 'you're annoying us for ages'?" Shippo asked.

"Shush. If we start to fight among ourselves, then nothing will go right." Sango said. Kohaku was practicing his sickle nearby while Rin watched him with eyes huger than the moon.

"How did you do that?" They heard Rin exclaim as he cut all the candles in half with one swing. "It's absolutely amazing!"

"Listen, we need to come up with a plan." Miroku began. "It seems strange for Naraku to not bother us for more than one week...so there's something...odd going on. There's no other explanation but this." He added, as if daring anyone to contradict him. "We must find him as soon as we can. We've been waiting for...too long."

"But how will we get to him?" Crystal pressed, "With Kohaku as bait?"

"Excuse me?" Kohaku asked, coming over to join their conversation. "I may have been serving Naraku, but I refuse to be called 'bait' to lure Naraku out, thank you very much." He added coldly. Sango flashed Crystal a look that read _how dare you use my brother for something as dangerous as this!_. Crystal sighed.

"But...if you have that Shikon Jewel shard in your back, Naraku'll get it somehow!" Crystal pointed out.

"Kohaku! That means you're in danger!" Rin gasped, clinging onto his arm. Kohaku blushed slightly and muttered, "I'll be fine, Rin."

* * *

They traveled for a while. Crystal wondered why Naraku wasn't after her crystal anymore, when Inuyasha suddenly stiffened. "I smell blood. Lots of blood, and death." He growled, and pointed a finger. "That way!"

"Let's go, then! What are we waiting for?" Sango climbed onto Kirara, and Kohaku followed her. Rin stayed in the village since this was to dangerous for her.

* * *

"Stop!" Crystal suddenly called, pointing at the ground. Something black swarmed towards them. Whatever it was, it was moving so fast that it destroyed everything in its path.

"What is that!?" Shippo cried, horror in his eyes.

"Ants." A new voice spoke, and Crystal suddenly felt something prick her neck as Inuyasha leapt out of the ants' path.

"Oh...what's this?" Crystal mumbled as she slapped her neck, and a flea floated into the palm of her hand. "A flea?" She stared.

"Ah...such tasty blood. This must be heaven!" The flea spoke, and Crystal dropped it in shock.

"Myoga! What are YOU doing here?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Honestly, you two. This is no time for fooling around." Miroku said sharply.

"Forgive me, master. I couldn't resist such wonderful blood." Myoga chuckled slightly. "I came to find you because Naraku's on the move again."

"'On the move'? What do you mean?" Sango echoed.

"THese ants are his doing. They kill everyone in their paths. It's terrible." The flea shuddered. "The other day, I was on the crow's back and I saw a huge swarm of ants heading towards a village...in merely seconds everything in their path was gone! It's terrible."

"This...this is indeed horrid!" Crystal gasped. "Do you think we can destroy them?"

"Humph. I wonder if this has anything to do with those rats a while ago." Inuyasha muttered, frowning. "Hey, Crystal, can't you suck them up? By the way, I've just noticed that Kagura's still alive, unlike what you say happened to her."

"I-I...I don't k-know." Crystal stammered, suddenly getting his point. _Why haven't I noticed while I was with Kikyo!?_ She thought. _There's no way she could've survived! Unless...She got away before I could suck her in...So why haven't I realized that she was THERE while fighting Naraku?_ (A/N: oops, I just forgot that Kagura's dead, so I brought her back to life! Actually, Naraku did. *evil grins*. or maybe she escaped...)

"Well...what are we waiting for?" Inuyasha said briskly, bending down. "Let's find Naraku!"

Crystal climbed onto his back, and they took off again. Little did she know that Kohaku felt his head throbbing with the desire to kill..........

* * *

A/N: Mwuahahaha! I just love cliffhangers. Don't you? Anyways, don't ask my why I came up with "human eating ants", cuz the other day loads of ants were in my house, and they're really annoying. They even climbed into the cat food bag! *shudder*. Oh well, thanks for reading!


	9. THe Attack of the Ants: Part 2

"Ku ku ku." Naraku chuckled. "If it isn't the half-demon."

INuyasha skidded to a halt so suddenly that Crystal lost her hold and slipped off his back. Her crystal rolled onto the ground, not far from Naraku. He leaned forward to reach it. "No!" Crystal leapt forward, and stopped him just in time. She realized that she'd scraped her knee during her fall.

"Why are you doing this, Naraku? Why send so many ants and kill innocent villagers?" Sango demanded, sliding off Kirara's back and joining Crystal.

"Why do I do anything?" Naraku retorted with an evil laugh. "Kohaku...you know what to do." All attention turned to the young demon slayer.

"Kohaku?" Sango asked anxiously, running back to her brother. "What's wrong?" She stood protectively in front of her brother and turned back towards Naraku. "You've done enough wrong things in THIS world! Why don't you die already?" She cried. "Hiraikotsu!" Without another hesitation, she flung her massive boomerang at the demon. Naraku didn't even bother to dodge--he merely made a barrier.

"Huh. Is this the best that you can do?" Naraku asked, as he sent Hiraikotsu back at Sango.

"No!" Crystal cried, suddenly realizing what was happening, and leapt in front of Sango.

"Crystal! Get out of the way!" Inuyasha called, but it was too late.

"I..Inuyasha." Was the last thing that Crystal moaned as darkness slammed into her.

"Crystal! No!" Inuyasha moaned. "Don't die, please! I'm begging you!"

"Inuyasha, Crystal's not dead. She's just knocked out, you know." Sango murmured soothingly, then gasped as a chain wrapped itself around her arm. Spinning around, she gasped, "Kohaku! What's wrong with you!?" She tried to get out of the way, but he pulled out his sword, and leapt at Sango.

"Goodbye, sister." He said, thrusting his sword towards her heart. Sango managed to block the attack with her own sword, and rolled over just in time as his sword met the ground. If she was just one second late, then she would be killed, by her own brother, (almost) again .

"Kohaku...I believed better of you." Naraku smirked, watching them struggle. "It seems that you need a little reminding."

"No...I don't." Kohaku suddenly stood up, and glared coldly at Naraku. "I wasn't fully under your spell, and I will never be. How dare you!"

"Kohaku..." Sango murmured, her eyes filled with love for her brother. "I knew it."

"LOok out!" Shippo screamed suddenly, pointing along the road. All eyes turned as a new swarm of ants came towards them. Inuyasha carried Crystal and leapt out of the way. Pulling out his Tetsaiga, he yelled, "Wind Scar!" and swung his sword. THe ants were killed.

"Oh, I see. The ants are deadly but weak at the same time." Miroku muttered, as he stepped on an ant and it died instantly (yay! death to the ants!)

"Is that possible?" Shippo wondered, as Naraku said, "I'll see you very soon, Inuyasha." Then he disappeared.

"Naraku! Come back and fight like a man!" INuyasha hollered at the spot where the demon was a few seconds ago. "I'll get revenge for this, Naraku. Just wait and see." Inuyasha muttered, picking up Crystal again. "Come on, you lot. Let's go back to Keade's Village and rest for a while."

"Oh? It's not normal for Inuyasha to suggest that we stop." Sango teased slightly, trying to light up the atmosphere.

"Excuse me? I'm doing this for Crystal, not for you!" Inuyasha snapped back, loosing his temper.

"Uh-oh. Sango, you better watch out! When Inuyasha's in a bad mood, he can do anything to you!" Shippo said.

"Thank you, Shippo. I've noticed a long time ago." Sango replied coldly.

* * *

A/N: Crystal SAVES Sango? OMG! What'll happen next? Why did Crystal save her? Keep reading to find out! Thanks for the reviews, and keep reviewing too!


	10. Resting at Keade's village

"Kohaku!" Rin ran towards him as they returned to the village. Her eyes grew wide as she saw Crystal lying limp in Inuyasha's arms. "What happened?" Rin whispered, her eyes filled with terror. "Is she dead?"

"No. And it was Naraku." Kohaku explained as Rin flung herself into his arms. He blushed, but the others took no notice of them.

* * *

"I-Inuyasha?" Crystal moaned, opening her eyes. "Ow...My head hurts." She complained, as she saw a dim outline of Keade walking towards her.

"Inuyasha is probably outside, sulking, I expect." The priestess replied. "I see that ye are awake," She added with a hint of warmth in her eye. "Inuyasha was really worried about ye earlier. But Sango said that ye will be fine, since it wasn't serious."

Crystal groaned slightly. "If Sango can handle it, then so can I." She muttered, just as a familiar voice said, "WHO is sulking?"

"Inuyasha!" Crystal lifted her head eagerly, then winced and flopped back onto the pillow. "My head hurts!" She repeated more loudly.

"You'll be fine." Inuyasha promised, kneeling down beside her. "I was so afraid that I'll loose you! What were you thinking? Saving SANGO of all people!?" He demanded. "She can handle it herself! It's not like the first time that her weapon has hit her in the head! Naraku and Kanna uses that trick all the time. You should know that she'll survive!" He snapped.

"But...I didn't know. Besides, I couldn't stand to see others hurt." Crystal murmured defensively.

"Well...I can't STAND seeing YOU hurt!" Inuyasha retorted crossly.

"Sorry!" Crystal whimpered. His gaze softened, as he leaned in closer towards her, and kissed her cheek.

"Sleep nicely, my love." He whispered before standing up and walked away.

"Yeah." Crystal mumbled sleepily before closing her eyes.

* * *

"Where are we going, Seshoumaru?" Kagome puffed, as they stopped shortly for a rest before heading on.

"Don't you know? To find Naraku, of course!" Jaken snapped, glaring unkindly at Kagome. "And it's LORD Seshoumaru if you don't mind, human!"

"You stinking toad!" Kagome retorted, finding herself saying that line again from her travels with Inuyasha when she first met him.

"You stinking human!" Jaken replied immediately, as if remembering that short encounter as well.

"Enough, Jaken. If you've rested enough, let's get going." Seshoumaru said coldly, returning to them. Then again, he ALWAYS spoke coldly, Kagome thought.

"Where were you, _LORD _Seshoumaru?" Kagome asked, flashing a _satisfied? _look at Jaken, who turned his back to her.

"It's none of your business." Seshoumaru muttered, turning away.

"I guess." Kagome muttered, with a sigh. She wondered how on earth she could cure his cold heart and make him find love in her.


	11. Remembering the Past

Crystal sat very still, looking up at the sky. She closed her eyes and remembered something that happened while she was still living in her village.

_~Flashback~_

"Aya! It is time." The village elder rasped, nodding at her. "See if you can discover the crystal's true powers."

"A-are you sure?" Aya stammered, staring at the elder.

"Quite sure. We have watched you, and you show great courage and an eagerness to learn. For that, we believe you may just be the guardian for the crystal." He murmured, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Have faith in yourself, young Aya. We are depending on you." He pressed the crystal into her hands, and his words made her shudder. But he did not notice, or perhaps he didn't care.

"All right." Aya breathed, walking outside. The demon bat was flapping his wings, and was eyeing the village as if deciding who to kill first. His eyes swept right to Aya. She gasped, and held the crystal out, her arms trembling from the effort. "Hey! Demon! Is this what you're looking for?" She forced herself to call out.

"Ah...The Magical Crystal." The demon rumbled. "I had no idea that it was hidden in such a pathetic village with fools who think they can beat someone like me!" He made a horrible sound which Aya guessed was laughter.

"How dare you call MY village 'pathetic'!?!?" Aya shouted. The demon merely smirked at her. "Come and get this crystal if that's what you wish for!" Then she squeezed her eyes shut, and prayed. _Please help me, my dear brother!_ She suddenly felt someone's hands on her shoulders. _Do not worry, my beloved sister. I shall stand with you to the end._ A voice whispered in her ears. She opened her eyes to find a flash of blinding light appear from inside the crystal.

"The Guardian!" She heard the demon gasp before the light vanished. The demon was gone as well. "_Oh, Kito, that is what you did. You saved me but that demon took your life. I will never forget you."_ She murmured softly, tears springing from her eyes.

"You are the one. You are the true Guardian of the crystal. We have waited for you for many long years." The village elder bowed to her. "From this moment on, she shall be known as Crystal in honor of her duty to all of us." He declared to the crowd. They cheered. "Your brother is always with you, Crystal. Remember that. If you don't, it will be dark times for all of us." The elder whispered in her ear as her mother flung her arms around her.

"Of course. I know that." Crystal breathed back. "He was with me just earlier." She added cheerfully, making the elder gasp.

"One who can see the spirits! Such power." He muttered, shaking his head. "But beware of others who may wish your harm. When you fall out of the sky, your destiny awaits you. There are terrible danger lurking around. You must be prepared for anything." He hissed into her ear.

"I will." Crystal promised loudly, but she couldn't stop her heart from pounding. _What do you mean when "I fall out of the sky"? Does that mean I will DIE?_ She wondered, blinking.

_~End Flashback~_

With a jolt, Crystal realized something that she had almost forgotten. _When you fall out of the sky..._The village elder's words rang in her ears. She suddenly understood. When she fell from the demon's back while escaping Naraku was when her true destiny was awakened. She could see Inuyasha chatting to Keade outside her hut. Or were they arguing about something? Crystal shook her head.

"Hey! Inuyasha!" She called, running over to join them.

"What's up?" He asked, looking back at her.

"Are we leaving soon? I feel much better!" She panted.

"I still haven't asked you. Why did you save Sango?" Inuyasha muttered, casting a glance at the demon slayer who was petting Kirara.

"I-I...I just felt it was the right thing to do." She whispered, and kissed his cheek.

"Fine then. We'll leave tomorrow." Inuyasha said. "Naraku, watch out. Here we come!" He muttered under his breath. Crystal laughed.

A single thought formed in her mind. _I am Crystal. And I fell from the sky._


	12. Nighttime Demon Encounter

That night, they were camping in a clearing in a forest. Crystal couldn't sleep. She thought she could hear a voice somewhere out there, but she couldn't make out what it was saying. "Who's there? Answer me!" She called out sharply, waking Inuyasha in the process.

"Is something wrong, Crystal?" He asked, looking tired. Then again, he wasn't sleeping well lately. All he ever did at night was sit and stare at the stars and wonder about Naraku. Crystal felt sorry for him. It must be hard to have such a burden to carry. She sighed and shook her head.

"No, Inuyasha. Go back to sleep. I'll go for a walk around." She murmured gently, standing up.

"Very well. But be careful--there could be demons lurking about." Inuyasha warned. "I can smell them."

"Don't worry. I'll take these with me just in case." She hulled a bow and quiver onto her back, and tucked her crystal safely inside a pocket. "I'll be back before you know it." She promised, and then turned away. "Who knows?--we might even run into Kagome sometimes." She added, before walking off.

* * *

"So...you have come." Kikyo's amused voice spoke. Crystal looked up to find the priestess sitting between the two branches of a tree. "I expected you not to. After all, it IS terribly dangerous to wonder alone in this forest. The Forest of No Return." She mused, watching Crystal.

"The Forest of No Return?" Crystal echoed. "But...you're here alone!" She pointed out.

"Correct. I must say...you're very smart for a girl your age." Kikyo smirked.

"So? What do you want me here for? You were calling me, weren't you, Kikyo?" Crystal challenged, pulling out an arrow and aimed it at Kikyo.

"Oh...don't waste arrows on me, little girl. There's someone else here who may need them." The priestess slid off the tree, and Crystal gasped. Inside a see-through cocoon behind her, a body was in it. Not just any body--it was Kagome.

"K-Kagome?" Crystal stammered. "What's she doing here?"

"Don't you know? The moth demon kidnapped her and brought her here. She's been here for--oh, let's see--three days now. Seshoumaru can't find her because this forest is magical. If you know that you're searching for it, you'll never find it. But if you stumble across it on accident--well, here we are. You're the only one who can rescue her now, Crystal. Believe me, Inuyasha shall thank you for it even if they broke up long ago because of you...Kagome despises you, but if you save her, then things will change. So what are you waiting for?" Kikyo went on. "Go on, let her out before she dies from lack of air. Unless you want her to."

"How can the moth demon and you get in the forest then? And why won't YOU save Kagome?" Crystal challenged.

"This is between you and Kagome, Crystal. Not me. Besides, I stumbled across it like your group did. This is the moth demon's home, so of course he can enter and leave as he please. So what are you going to do, Crystal?"

"I guess I'll save her then." Crystal shot the arrow. It pierced the cocoon, and Kagome slid out. She gasped and opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked groggily, rubbing her eyes. Crystal saw a red, evil glint in Kikyo's eyes, and suddenly understood.

"Kikyo! So you're the moth demon!" She cried, pulling out another arrow and pointed it at Kikyo.

"Clever girl..." Kikyo laughed. "But if you think, I'm NOT the moth demon. The moth demon is me!" She chuckled and transformed.

"Ah!" Crystal realized that this wasn't the Kikyo she had met. This was an impostor. The moth demon, to be exact. "It's time for you to die!" She screamed and shot the arrow. It hit the demon right in the chest, and with a terrifying scream, it vanished.

"Crystal? Did you just save me? What happened?" Kagome asked.

"It's a very long story." Crystal sighed. "I guess you'd better come with me to where we're staying for the night...Inuyasha'll be very glad to see you, I'm sure." She grimaced.

"Crystal?" Kagome muttered.

"What?" Crystal snapped.

"Thanks for saving me." Kagome replied.


	13. Go away, Kagome!

"What's this? Crystal, why did you have to bring HER along?" Inuyasha asked sharply, pointing a finger at Kagome. He was eying her warily, as if he wanted to approach her but had no idea what her reaction to him would be. Kagome merely stared back at him.

"Sit boy!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. But, nothing happened. Inuyasha stared back at her with his arms folded across his chest. "What? T-this c-can't be! I-I thought..." Kagome stammered, taking a step back.

"Our time together is OVER, Kagome." Inuyasha said dryly. "I. Do. Not. Love. You. Anymore." He said, glaring at her.

"But...but..." Kagome stuttered. "I...thought..."

"No. You said that you trusted me. But you didn't. All those years ago, when you asked me what I talked to Kikyo about, I really didn't even see her. Crystal believes me. You didn't. Instead, you said 'sit'. Is that any way to treat someone you love?" Inuyasha interrupted her with a wave of his hand. "Run back to Seshoumaru like you did earlier. GO. And remember that I don't want to talk to you. Ever. Again!"

"I-Inuya--" Kagome began.

"Now!" Inuyasha growled.

"Arg!" Kagome cried, running off. "I...I hope you fall and break your neck!" She screamed before disappearing into the trees.

"Idiot." Inuyasha muttered. "Since when do demons--even half demons--fall and break their neck? What kind of person does she think she is?"

"Calm down, Inuyasha." Crystal pleaded, taking his hand. "I didn't want to bring her here, but there was no other choice. You see, this demon...er...trapped her in a cocoon and if I didn't do anything she'll probably die. The demon made me rescue her, actually. He took on the form of Kikyo. He was probably trying to trick me...But anyways, I couldn't leave her to wonder alone in the forest now, could I? There's probably other demons out there too. I can't let demons kill her then have Seshoumaru yell at me like crazy." She explained.

"I suppose you have a point there." Inuyasha grumbled. "Let's get some more sleep, shall we? We still have a demon to slaughter!"

"Who?" Crystal mumbled with a yawn. Sango giggled slightly and covered her mouth when Miroku glared at her.

"Naraku!" Inuyasha snapped impatiently. "Or do you want us to all drop down asleep as soon as we see him? He'll kill us for sure. So get some sleep!"

"Oh? If we do drop down asleep, then he'll assume we're all dead. Then we can kill him when he turns his back on us!" Crystal joked. "Good night, Inuyasha." She added, lying down.

"Whatever." He mumbled, leaning against a tree. "Let's just hope that no demon or demon-pretending-to-be-someone-else-like-Kikyo appear while we are asleep. Hey, Miroku? Can you make a barrier?"

"I can do better than that, if you're asking me." Crystal interrupted as Miroku opened his mouth to reply. She closed her eyes for a heartbeat, then flung the crystal into the air. Suddenly, a barrier appeared around them.

"Wow!" Sango murmured. "The crystal can make a barrier?"

"Yes. It can do loads more...this barrier is probably even stronger than Naraku's right now. No wonder demons are after it." Crystal said, "Are we going to sleep or not?"


	14. Death to Naraku, and Kikyo

"There you are, Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled, pulling out the Tessaiga. Crystal and the others joined him.

"Naraku!" Crystal called. "What are you planning to do now?"

"That's none of your business. Unless you call this--" He clapped his hands and Kikyo appeared. She was tied up with a chain. "--beloved girl of yours your business." He smirked.

"No...oh no!" Inuyasha muttered. "Kikyo, hold on!" He pleaded.

"What are we going to do?" Crystal wailed desperately. "He's using her as a...human shield!"

"We have to do something, don't we?" Sango asked. "Hiraikotsu!" She flung the boomerang at Naraku. He dodged, but suddenly a chained-sickle flashed out from behind. They all gasped--even Naraku--as he tried to dodge, and dropped Kikyo in the process by accident.

"Yes!" Inuyasha leapt up and caught her in his arms. Crystal let out a sigh of relief as Kohaku landed neatly on the ground beside them. His sickle flashed out and it broke the chain which bounded Kikyo. She opened her eyes.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered. "You...saved me."

"No. We should say Kohaku saved you." Inuyasha replied ungraciously--as if he wished he really did save her.

"Hmph. Kohaku, huh? I knew that he'll always stay...loyal to me." She murmured, closing her eyes. "Thank you for everything, Inuyasha. I'll never forget you."

"What!?" Inuyasha gasped in disbelief. "Kikyo, no! Don't leave me!" He sobbed, leaning down towards her. Crystal looked away.

"Good-bye, Inuyasha. To me, you will always be my first and only love." She murmured, then lay still. Inuyasha gently kissed her lips.

"I'll never forget you either, Kikyo. You shall mean to me more than you will never know." He promised, looking up. "Naraku! How dare you!"

"Ku ku ku. I dare to do anything." Naraku chuckled. "She was already dying when I found her. So I brought her here so you can say 'good-bye' to her. Wasn't that a lovely thing for me to do, Inuyasha? At least you should thank moi." He smirked.

"I'll die before I thank you!" Inuyasha bellowed. "Wind scar!" Naraku made a barrier. "Damn!" Inuyasha cursed.

"Inuyasha." Crystal put a hand in front of him. "Allow me." She pointed the crystal at him. _Please...crystal. Show me your true power by destroying Naraku once and for all. Kito, be with me._ She thought. The crystal glowed like it never did. Even Naraku's eyes widened in horror.

"No!" They heard him scream, then he was gone. _Sister, I'll always be with you._ She heard her brother whisper in her ear. _Thank you._ Crystal murmured, smiling.

"Hey! Look...my wind tunnel's gone!" Miroku cried joyfully as Sango flung her arms around him. Crystal smiled at Inuyasha.

"Let's go home." She said, taking his hand.

"I'll miss you, Kikyo." Inuyasha murmured gently, before following Crystal and the others away.


	15. The Happy Ending

Crystal stared. Her crystal had vanished! "Where is it?" She cried frantically. They were just about to go home when she noticed that her crystal was gone. "What am I going to do?" She wailed. "I'm supposed to guard it, and now look what happened! It's gone, and...oh!" She burst into tears and started to sob. _It's alright, Crystal. You have completed your destiny, and the crystal has finally been destroyed once and for all. _Crystal recognized the voice of the village elder.

"I see..." She murmured, wiping her eyes. Inuyasha was staring at her.

"What?" He asked.

"When Naraku died, his evil demonic aura destroyed the crystal as well." Crystal explained, suddenly understanding what happened. "Don't worry--it's a good thing, after all. If it was still around, I'll have to find another way to...to..." Crystal added as Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak. "To..." She didn't know if "destroyed" was a good word in this case.

"To purify?" Miroku suggested.

"Yes...I suppose. To purify, then." Crystal blinked her thanks to him. He merely shrugged.

"If you don't mind...I would like to go visit Master Mushin and Hachi for a while." Miroku began, standing up. "Now that Naraku's dead, I have to pass on the news, don't I?"

"Who?" Crystal murmured, as Sango stood up as well.

"I would like to take Kohaku and visit my village. I haven't been there in a while." Sango added. "Hey, Miroku--I can...drop you off at Mushin's before I go to my village. How's that?" SHe offered. "I mean, Kirara can."

"Great! Thank you, Sango. But I suppose we'll all have to go to Keade's village for a bit, then." Miroku blinked warmly at her. "What do you say, Inuyasha?"

"Like I care." Inuyasha muttered with a shrug. Crystal got the idea that he didn't want to be disturbed. He was still mourning for Kikyo. She didn't blame him. After all, Kikyo was indeed his first love. She suddenly felt something sucking her blood, and slapped her neck.

"Myoga!" She said crossly. "Can't you drink someone else's blood for once? If you keep on drinking my blood, I won't have any left by sunrise, and everyone'll think that a vampire killed me." She joked.

"How much can a flea have?" Myoga said. "Forgive me, Crystal. But you indeed have very tasty blood." He apologized.

"Hmph. Who cares what kind of blood I have?" Crystal retorted.

"A flea does." Myoga pointed to himself. "Now, let's get back to business, shall we? That was amazing, I must admit. We got two birds with one stone back there! Master Inuyasha, you should've seen the look in Naraku's eyes before he got sucked in. It was terrifying!" Myoga shuddered. "But now he's dead! Hurray! Why don't we celebrate?"

"Later, Myoga." Inuyasha scowled at him, and Myoga didn't say anything. Crystal knew what he meant: Naraku's dead, plus her crystal was gone. It certainly was a good deal. She decided to keep her name "Crystal" in honor of her role in her village.

"Let's go now, shall we?" Crystal asked. "We're certainly taking a long time. Cheer up, Inuyasha!"

He shrugged. "Feh." He snorted. "I don't see why we have to go anywhere. This is a perfect spot to rest, isn't it? Perhaps Seshoumaru will appear out of thin air and kiss you."

"What?" Crystal exclaimed. "That's nonsense!"

* * *

_Somewhere in a forest, Seshoumaru was resting with Kagome and Jaken. He had a feeling that Naraku was dead. Perhaps I'll appear out of thin air and kiss that girl traveling with Inuyasha, he thought._


End file.
